Just a snap of the fingers
by The Rebel Soul
Summary: Okay. It has nothing to do with Vampire Hunter D.. But read it anyway? It'll turn out cute, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really know what to do a Fan Fic on. So I am just going to start out with a simple story. If you like it then let me know.**

My breathe ran short and cold as I sprinted through the forest. I couldn't help but turn around every few feet to see if he was still following me. I didn't see anything until I stumbled across a giant tree. Wanting to escape the best that I could, I climbed it willingly. I sat on a quite high branch as I looked below to see if he was still after my scent. I eyes went wide as he strided up to my tree. My heart started to race but I closed my eyes trying to calm it down. "Oh, Melina..." He was coaxing me like an animal. "Won't you come out for me?" I gulped as he scratched his fingernails across my tree. He was clearly frustrated with my stubborn hiding. "Melina..." There was suddenly pity in his voice as he drifted out of my view. "Why must you be so difficult?" My arms were shaking now. I clenched my jaw as he spoke once more. "Now what gave you the audacity to climb a tree?" I jumped. He was perched on a branch, ammused now. I stared up at him in horror. Tears started to glisten my view. I started to slip down the tree, hoping the fall would kill me. He grabbed my arm with such force I feared he might of broken it. I let out a yelp as he pulled me up onto his branch. A smirk appeared on his face as I looked up at him. He reached his hand out to wipe a tear off my face and I slapped it away fast. The smile dissapeared. He backhanded my cheek as I let out another yelp. "Melina?" He was angry now. Why had I made him so angry? Why was I so stupid? "Melina... Answer me." I pouted out my lip as I began to sobb. My cheek was burning and I felt hot blood on my arm. I knew I was covered in dirt from running. I looked up at him and answered "Yes my love?". He returned " Why exactly would you be so stupid to run away?". I didn't want to tell him I was afraid of him. I didn't want to tell him that he was the one thing in this world I knew I didn't want. I clenched my jaw and said " I wanted to see the sun again. I wanted to feel it on my skin." He smiled and sighed. "You know you could ask me for anything. Your wish is forever my command my love." He used his magic to lower us down from the tree. He then hovered his hand over me arm, healing it. I smiled up at him.

Walking back I had my arm around his waist. When I just saw the tip of the castle towers he squeezed my hand. He proceeded to push me up against a tree. My sharp breath made his hair push out of his face. My suprise had absolutely no effect on him. He rubbed his hand up my arm painfully. I had forgotten how strong he really was. He pressed his hand against the side of my neck. I was pretty sure I was sweating by then. He cupped his hand on my jawbone and leaned closer to me. I felt his lips brush mine. Then a forceful kiss was applied to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. He was so rough. Letting me go, he whispered in my ear. "Never. Ever. Fucking do that again."

We strode out to the castle. I wanted to turn around, because, you see, This was the last time I would see light in some 500 years.

** I hope you enjoyed! That was a little much huh? Eeek. If it catches on I suppose I shall elaborate by adding on more to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well.. I didn't really get any reviews on that one but I would like to explain the story some. I'll set the scene for ya.. ^^**

_**Year 1914, Serbia. A hooded figure moves through the forest with ease. Snow covered everything.**_

My breathe was white.. Then again, so was everything in this godforsaken hell hole. I sighed. My additude was getting me nowhere. I had to find some sort of shelter, and fast. Night was about to fall. I heard a twig snap behind me as my feet stopped dead in my path. I clawed the air as I whipped around. "You might as well reveal youself. You would be of no use to me hiding behind a tree."

A tall figure limped into my view. I stared in shock as he fell to his knees. Was he hurt? I sunk to my knees, a worried look on my face. I placed a hand underneath his hood to remove it. In an instant he had grabbed my wrist. I let out a small gasp. Slowly he removed the hood himself, his hand still grasped around my wrist.

His features were handsome. A small scar lined his cheekbone, as if _tracing_ it. I couldn't see his eyes because he was looking down. His jet black hair fell in his face a small bit.

What was I doing? Was I staring at him? Why did I even acknowledge his presence? Stupid weak emotions I had. I needed to find a place to sleep.

I wrestled my arm out of his hand. He smiled at the ground. I stood up, earing a wider smile. He showed his bright white teeth. " Do you live around here?" I asked annoyed. He stood up faster than I thought he would, his smile dissapeared. "Perhaps I do." His accent was heavy. I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes. "Do you or do you not?" He finally decided to look in my eyes. They were a deep green, like the trees surrounding us. I blushed immediately.

He walked up closer to me. I could still see a limp and a slight pain in his eyes. " I don't have time for you to talk." He barely let out. With the flick of his hand, I was paralized. _Literally._ I couldn't move, but still he moved closer. I tried quite hard to get away.

I gulped as he moved my hair off my neck with the back of his hand. He moved his hand against my face and my eyes shut. They shut.. By_ themselves_?

I was numb so I didn't feel what happened next. He bit into my neck.

I feel asleep after that, not wanting to realize the ammount of pain I could have felt.

* * *

I awoke painfully. All of my muscles were aching at the same time.

I reminded myself what had happened last night. Where the fuck was I? The room was unbearably cold, even under the blanket that was placed on me. Perhaps that's just because of winter. I looked around. It was just a simple cabin. This was the bedroom of course. I stood up, pain coursing through me.

"Good morning!" Someone said from behind me. I starting laughing. It was my friend, Ashton.

"Ashton! How did I end up here?" I pratically screamed. He proceeded to tell me how I simply ended up on his bed. He thought I had put myself there until he saw the blood on my skin. He washed it off in the middle of the night.

I kissed his cheek, thanking him.

"So, it seems a vampire has found a liking to you?" He had worry in his voice. "What do you mean?" I was confused, myself. "Well, you see, a vampire would never drop their food off somewhere. They definetely wouldn't let you live. And they didn't even change you. Which means...Something." He moved up to me, pushing the hair off my neck. He gave me flashbacks and I slapped his hand away. "I'm sorry..." He started. "It's fine. I just, I have to go. I need to get to town before it's too late." I interrupted. "What do you mean?" He asked. I proceeded to dress myself in the attire I had on last night. Which Ashton had so politely removed the blood stains from.

I laughed, "Didn't you hear? I got a job. As a maid, in the Venenosa mansion."

**Well that still needs editing and such.. But I was too eager to post it. How about you guys actually review it this time? I'm pretty sure it needs ****_plenty_****of critisism. I shall elaborate more.. Yes it is confusing.. I'm slowly playing it out by ear anyway. First person with a name.. Mr. Ashton. Hmm? He seems to know a bit about vampires eh? Heh Heh Heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back at it again. How long has it been? A while, I'm sure. Well, I do not want to leave this story unfinished and we have only just begun. So let it commence. **

You know how in videogames like The Legend of Zelda or Assassins Creed there's those little towns? With the happy folk music playing and chickens running around? That's the place I was in right now. And I absolutely hated it.

I stride through, feeling quite annoyed. Looking for a nice little shop where I can ask someone for directions. I stumble upon a cute hut where they are clearly selling food. I am particularly eyeing a nice sized apple for the taking. I reach out to grab it when I hear an "Ahem." I look up to see a middle-aged hag staring at me. Okay, so maybe she wasn't really a hag. I actually really liked her hair, it hung down in those whatchamacallits? Dreads are they? Oh. I realized I had been staring at her for about a minute. "How much, hag?" I say, in a gangster-sounding tone. She stared at me even more, waiting for an apology too, I guess. "Fine, Sorry. But seriously, how much?" I plead, feeling hungry. "Fifty credits." She says monotonously. "FIFTY WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I scream. I can hear some parts of the market go silent. I really didn't care, though. "For you? Fifty five." She says. I laugh sarcastically. "Maybe I could just steal it from you, then?" I challenge her. "Idiot. If you think that's going to work then you should go back to where you came from, foreigner." I make a disgusted face. I pull out my sack and hand her fifty five credits. I don't really care what I spend today, really. I just didn't think I would have to spend that much on an apple. "Fork it up, grandma." She throws the apple at my head and I catch it in midair. "Nice try, hag. I have better reflexes than you. By the way, can you tell me where the Venenosa mansion is?" She smirks. "Oh forget it." I walk away.

Taking a nice sized bite into my apple I start walking north, glancing from person to person, seeing if there's anyone I could trust. After about a half an hour I see a shop selling weapons. "Oh yuussss.." I joke. I creak the door open all of the way, feeling brave. "Okay, I would like at least two daggers and a nice pair of scythes.." I trail on with my eyes closed until I run into a body. I open my eyes to see an attractive fellow towering over me. *Cue generic anime sweat drop.* "Oopsies, seems I ran into you, please excuse me I'm sorry I'll just be on my way." I walk around him and up to the counter where I see another cute guy behind it. "Hi, there. Do you know where the Venenosa mansion is?" I hear the door behind me close and I know the intimidating guy has left. "Yeah, but you have to buy something first, of course." He sounded cute, someone I'd waste about an hour at a bar on. "Oh, I see no problem in that."

I scan the display until I find a dagger about the size of my hand. It was silver and it had a gem on the hilt. I pointed at it and the man retrieved it for me. "Oh, wow. I do love that a lot." I giggle happily. I hand him my full sack of money and tell him he can keep it all if I get the dagger and the information. "Oh, no problem, Miss." He hands me the dagger and I wait for the other end of the bargain patiently. "The Venenosa mansion is located just north of here, about an hour away. Just follow the trail until you see the gates with the big 'V' on them." He finger quotes the part where he says V. I thank him and go on my way. Just as I walk out the door, with my head down, I run into another body. "Oh, fuck."

I look up to see the same man I had ran into earlier. Did he... Wait outside for me? " You know, this can't be all my fault, you can watch where you're going too." I snap. He smiles. I've seen that smile before. But it's not the same person. This one has blonde hair, slightly tanner skin, and he looked more laid back. "Are you going to talk or..?" I question. "Yes, I'm sorry I let you run into me, you're just so beautiful, aren't you?" He moves his hand up to my cheek. His accent is also quite heavy. I make a dull face and walk around him. I can hear him walk after me. "Do not follow me." I say, dryly. "Why not? We're going to the same place." I stop in my tracks. "What was that?" I ask. "I live at the mansion." He says. "Oh, perfect. Now I know I won't get lost." I sigh, relieved. He walks up behind me, our bodies touching. I blush as he moves so him mouth is at my ear. "Not only will we not get lost, I can also make sure we get there faster." I feel him snap his fingers.

Oh, fuck. It's happening again. Wind blows in my face as I feel the ground shift beneath me. I know we aren't in the same place now.

**Cliff hangers cliff hangers. You know you love them. We didn't really learn much in this chapter, eh? Oh well. We got ourselves a dagger! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A day later and a wild new chapter appears*~*~*~***

I was ready to get some blood on that new dagger of mine. This dude was going to pay for the weird feeling I have in my stomach. From what I could see, we where standing on the steps to a very large door. The wood was old and the stone that held the steps had cracks that made me uncomfortable. I could tell that the man was still standing behind me. I slipped my hand in my bag, hoping he wouldn't notice and I turn around to face him. He was looking up at the door.

"Hey, excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are using high class teleportation like that?" I practically whine. He hardly noticed me. "HE-LOOO?" I yell in his face, reaching my other hand to wave in his face.

"You should give me the dagger." I hear a voice behind me say. It was a tiny voice, probably a bimbo maid or something. I turn around to face it. The doors knocker looks back at me.

"Hand you the dagger? Where do you expect me to put it?" I joke.

"Fair point. Hand him the dagger, then." She motions behind me. I roll my eyes in response, knowing who she's speaking of.

"I just bought this. I will be handing it over to no one. I'd like to start my job now, thank you. This is the right place?" I pat off my dress, leaving the dagger in my bag.

"It is. Please, come in. The master will see you in the library when you are dressed properly." She looks me up and down. "Perhaps a bath would do nicely also. Kaelin, will you tell one of the maids to help her?" She's looking behind me. Kaelin, eh? What a weird name. Then again, my name was weird too. I'm sure Kaelin was normal around these parts..

"Yeah, I can do that. Open up, now." He says. I can sense a bit of concern in his voice, though I have no idea where it came from. The door opens up, revealing a great looking room. Mable flooring and a gold colour on the walls. It was absolutely beautiful. I walk in, taking a deep breath. I feel Kaelin walk up beside me. "I have to attend to some things, but Jessine here will help you with everything you need." He nods at me and walks away. I am then approached by an old woman in a long black dress. The dress didn't exactly flatter her very much. Her wrinkled features smiled at me. I returned a smile, knowing I could trust her.

"Follow me.. Oh, I do not yet know your name. Silly me, not knowing the new maid's name. Haha. What was it?"

"Melina." I say with a smirk. The maid was actually nice than I thought she would be.

"What a beautiful name. Greek for.. Honey? How cute. Well, Melina, follow me. We shall get you bathed and dressed in no time." I follow her up a set of stairs and down a few hallways lined with doors. We stop at a large door, making me feel special. "This shall be your room, you are going to be the Master's main maid. You will attend to his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will also clean every part of his chambers, located just across the hall." She motioned behind her where I see a very large door coated in gems and accents. It was certainly appealing to the eye. "Now, then. Let's get that bath going." She opens the door to my room and I am greeted with a fairy tail. You can use your imagination with what my room looks like as I go and take a bath.

After the bath I am ordered to dress myself as Jessine leaves my room. I walk over to my large bed to see my outfit laying there. "Oh my god I'm going to look like a porn star." I say to myself. I slip the whole thing on, feeling uncomfortable with how short the hemline of the skirt was. I walk over to the mirror to see how I looked. My long black hair framed my body, it clearly needed to be cut. It was almost to my knees, now. My blue eyes where clearly tired. I drew my finger across the two bumps on my neck, wondering what they meant. I really did not like the fact I had to wear garters with this. I sighed and brushed off my skirt, moving to the door. I opened it and I was greeted by Kaelin, clearly waiting impatiently. "Oh, did I take too long for you?" I say, innocently.

"You did, but my you clean up nice, don't you?" He eyes my clothing and I suddenly feel the need to slap him. I refrain, of course. That would be stupid, wouldn't it? I huff out a laugh and direct his eyes back to mine. "Well, no time to waste. Let's go see Silas now. "

I look up. "So, that's his name? The one everyone is calling Master?"

"Yeah, he's the master of this place, and my brother. You better treat him with respect or you'll get thrown right out of here." He sounded really relaxed. And that relaxed me, too. Considering I was so nervous I could probably throw up right at this moment. He motions for me to follow him down the hallway as he walks away. I walk after him, thinking about how Silas might act. I have to pretty much spend every waking moment with him. I hope he likes me. I hope I don't screw up the first time we meet. I hope nothing goes wrong. Whoa, I'm freaking out. I am so nervous I don't notice we are approaching the library until Kaelin snaps me out of my mind conversation. "Ey, you go in. I'm going to see what Jessine is doing." I nod and enter. Oh god, he's going to hate me. I'm probably going to trip or sneeze or do something stupid oh god someone get me out. I want to leave. Now, please.

"Hello, love. Nice to see you again." I look up. Again? What does he mean by aga- Oh. That's what he means.

**I seriously think I'm going to update every day. I just want to get this story on track, you know? I hope you liked this fourth chapter. I changed the name, I think it suits it. See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm losing faith in this story but I still must finish it. **

He was standing there in front of me now. The limp man from the woods. I wasn't really scared, I was just pretty content with the fact I was dead any minute now. The sad fact was, I was still somewhat attracted to him. His shirt was buttoned up and the sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. He had weird looking tattoos down both of his arms. I think he noticed I was staring at him because as I started to move my eyes up to his, a smirk was plastered on his face. I didn't smile. I didn't show any emotions, because I didn't feel any. He walked closer to me now. I started to back up because of it and he stopped. We stood like that for a long time. I opened my mouth to speak a few times but I couldn't make up any sarcastic remarks. I remembered when he had first looked at me, he looked different now. His features looked calmer and he almost seemed happy.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have remembered." He finally spoke.

"W- What?"

"I didn't think you would have remembered that night. It was not my intention to let you remember." His face showed a dash of sympathy for a second, but then it disappeared.

"I don't know what to say to that." I mumble, putting my eyes to my feet. I don't like any of this. I don't know why I was still standing there. I should be running. He made me feel comfortable, like Kaelin. I almost.. _wanted_ him. I can't be that irrational, can I? He just looked so cute over there and I wanted to be closer. I wonder what he looks like without a shi- What the hell am I saying? This is weird. Maybe he put some sort of spell on me. I stared at him angrily. "You stop that."

You know those handsome pouts some guys do in magazines when they have their head down and then they sort of keep it down but lift their eyes to you and furrow their brow? He made my knees weak. I dug my fingernails into my fists and clenched my jaw. I turned around and walked out without reason. I made sure to slam the door behind me. I wasn't leaving the mansion, I just needed to calm down. I need this job, I need a roof over my head and food in my stomach. This is going to be horrible.

* * *

I made my way back to my room, content with taking a nap. When I got there, I removed my uniform and slipped into a comfortable pair of panties, slipping a matching bra over my head. I sink into my new bed, taking in its scent. I breathe in and out for a long while. I decide to think about something that makes me happy. I remember my old life with my mother and my adorable little cat. Her name was Meeka. Of course, another weird name to add to the list. She was an orange tabby with an attitude, just like her mum. I loved that poor thing. My savage mother ran it out of the house one day, and it never came back. Then, she died. My mother, that is. Disease wasn't unexpected but she was a pretty healthy person. I'm not sad anymore, I just wish she didn't leave me. A poor peasant I was now. How horrid. I wonder if they had cats around here.

I dozed off, dreaming about cats and food. A knock on my door proceeded by an unwelcomed entry woke me up. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I ignored them.

" 'Scuze me Miss Melina, but you have to do your job now. After you serve master his dinner for the day we have a little welcome feast for you in the smaller dining hall." Food. That was enough to wake me up. I stood up from my bed, walking straight out of my room. I was welcomed by a screaming maid when I walked into the hallway. I forgot I was relatively naked. I make a nice U-turn on the heel of my foot and walk straight back in my room to change.

* * *

"You just have to put the platter in front of him and ask him if he needs anything else. His drink is already there but you refill it when it's almost empty. If he needs anything else you either do what he needs or come back here to the kitchen to tell the chef what he needs. Okay?" Yet another bimbo was teaching me what I have to do for dinner. It's not a hard job, I just don't like any of the maids here. Their boobs where bigger than their brains.

After an agonizing conversation with her, I walking into the dining hall. The platter was balancing on my palm when I saw that there were only four people at the overwhelmingly long table. Sitting at the front was Silas, the 'Master'. Insert sarcasm here. On his left was Kaelin, and Jessine next to him. They were holding hands and laughing at a remark the stranger across the table made. So are Jessine and Kaelin.. together? Uh, ew. The man across from them glanced over at me. I didn't like the way his eyes followed me as I walked over to Silas. I placed the platter in front of him, removing the top and looked to make sure his drink was still full. I cleared my throat.

"Anything else?" I say in the most lady-like voice I could fathom.

I hear a chuckle from the stranger. "She should be addressing him as Master, shouldn't she?"

I frown, staring daggers at him. I clenched my teeth and looked back at Silas. He was looking at me with a smirk. "Anything else, Master?" I say monotonously. He motions for me to come closer. I bend over so my face is inches away from him. I was pretty sure the sleeze bag was looking at my breasts but I was focused on Silas. He leaned in and pressed his cheek against mine, his mouth to my ear.

"You're going to pay for embarrassing me in front of a guest." He leans back and I stand up straight, turning to leave. I was blushing hard and there was a pit in my stomach. "By the way, you will meet me after you eat. In the library."

* * *

My party was nice. I ate a lot of food. I was a little bit upset about what had happened but the maids cheered me up. We talked about Jessine and Kaelin and how there relationship was. What had happened was Kaelin had imprinted on Jessine when she was about fifteen years old. Jessine was sixty-seven right now. I thought it was a little romantic, but still unsettling. It had gotten pretty late and almost everyone was still there. One of the girls was talking about a sound she had heard one night in her room, I was a little freaked out. The door to the hall flew open loudly and I was making a remark about how much a weakling she was. I was still talking when everyone looked to the door and the room was silent other than me laughing at my own joke.

I felt someone grab my arm roughly which made me emit a sharp cry. "What the fu-" I was pulled up out of my chair and dragged out of the room by an angry Silas. "Let go of my arm that hurts, god damn it." He closes the door behind him and pulls me up the stairs and to the library. I said ow a lot and I was pretty set on slapping him once he let me go. He pushes me down into a chair and lets go of my arm. He walks back to lock the door and then turns back to me. I am examining the bright red mark on my arm with a finger. "Well, that's going to bruise."


	6. Chapter 6

*****BEWARE OF ADULT CONTENT*****

I try to stray from being serious at any point in time but I feel like I had to be, this one time. I hoped that meant something.

"You disobeyed my orders." Silas spat at me. I was already getting emotional. Being yelled at always made my eyes a little moist.

"I- I'm sorry." I croak out. My bottom lip was trembling. My arm hurt so fucking much.

"You also humiliated me in front of a business partner." He said, anger was still in his tone but there was a twinge of sympathy. He kept on showing a little bit of sympathy, not enough to make me feel good, but enough to make me notice.

"I'm _sorry_." I whine, pleading. Then the first tear rolled down. I can't believe I was sitting, slumped in a chair, my head to my feet, crying. How pathetic is that? I gulp.

He knelt down in front of me, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. He looked sympathetic, but he still had anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this, but you are going to be punished." He leans in a little bit and brushes his lips against mine. For a second, I enjoy it. He lifts his head up to kiss my forehead before standing. "Get up." He barks at me. I stand, a little shaken up. He takes my hand, being gentle this time, and guides me to another hallway in the library. Big book shelves on my left, and a collection of couches on my right. Still holding my hand, he guides me to one of the couches and sits down. "Lay over my lap." He says, challenging me. He studies my expression. I stare at him, wide-eyed. "You took to long." He grabs me again and pulls me down with a wicked maneuver only he could do. I land on his lap, stomach down. I start to squirm, trying to get off. In return, I get a few chuckles. He wrestled me down so I could hardly move. I could feel him grope me, my calfs, then my thighs, and then my butt. I felt him lift up my skirt so it rested on the small of my back. "I'm a fan of this underwear of yours." He takes the hip of the fabric and snaps it, making me jump. He chuckles again. "So, let's say it's ten for each problem. Ten for the stupid comments in the dinner hall. Ten for disobeying my orders and not coming to see me earlier. Ten for taking too long to lay down. How does that sound?" He wasn't really looking for an answer. I kept my mouth shut. SMACK! I whimper. "Now, now. Don't be too loud, we don't want anyone getting curious and popping in to say hello." SMACK! I jump and whimper again. After about half of the spanks, he switches cheeks. I know my poor butt is a blood red when he's finished. "Now, let's see.. How wet are we after that?" He trails his hand down to in between my legs, rubbing just over my sex. I squirm again, earning me another spank. "Stay still." He returns his hand, rubbing lightly. I can feel myself enjoying it and hating it at the same time. "You aren't as wet as I'd like you to be, but we can work on that." He removes his hand and slips it under me, lifting me up so I am now sitting in his lap. I look away, my face is blushed and I can feel myself shaking. "We need to work on your eye contact too."

* * *

As my years at the Venenosa mansion multiplied, I became more and more comfortable with the way things worked. I was a maid, but I was also his. I was his little treasure, or so he liked to say. I don't know if you know the history behind the year 1914, but that was the year WWI started. It was a weird time, a big food shortage was taking place. You might have realized, but the house was also full of vampires, so there was honestly only a need for food for Jessine and I. Jessine died in 1920, about the same time I realized I wasn't threatened by any of the vampires. Silas was the house master and therefore I wasn't allowed to be touched, threatened, or even talked to by any of the maids anymore. There where a few times I wanted to escape. I actually made it outside once. It wasn't as pleasant as I wanted it to be. I was particularly special to Silas. He imprinted on me one day, while I was out searching for my poor little Meeka. I don't want to get into the details with how he managed to get me to the mansion or how he sent Kaelin out to fetch me so I didn't get hurt on the way there or how he turned me when I reached twenty five. I won't say I love him, because I don't really know him that well. I have so many years to figure him out. He can get aggressive, but I've managed to stay on his good side.

I used to have a little quote in the back of my head that my mom had told me when I was little. She said, "If you ever need anything, I will have it for you with just a snap of the fingers." She'd tell me she loved me, but that always reassured me she was telling the truth. Now, however, I don't need her snaps. Silas's snaps make all of my dreams come true. I know this seems a bit cliché and a bit overwhelming, but what can I say? I'm a vampire. I can be cliché, because I am that type of person.

I guess all that's left to the story is the ending, huh? Well, you can use your imagination on most of it, but _I'll _give you something extra, next time.

Hugs and kisses,

Melina.

**Conclusion in the next chapter. ;o**


End file.
